Finials are ornamental objects whose primary known use is to beautify table lamps. Finials include a decorative portion, which varies in design, and may include a bore having an internal thread for mating the finial with a finial receiver, also called a finial stud, of a table lamp. The decorative portion of finials is known to be designed and manufactured in many different sizes, shapes and styles, with each different design providing a unique visual appearance. In contrast, the bore of finials is generally of a common size so that the bore is compatible with most finial receivers, which typically have a size 1/4"-27 or 1/8" IPS external thread. Thus, the table lamp user is usually able to selected a finial of a preferred size, shape and style from among a wide variety of ornamental designs.
It has long been known to use a single finial to beautify the top of a table lamp. In that application, the threaded bore of a finial is typically mated with the harp screw of the lamp to secure a center ring of a lamp shade therebetween. After mating, the decorative portion of the finial remains above the lamp shade, creating an aesthetically pleasing visual impression. The finial thus helps secure the lamp shade to the lamp base while at the same time beautifying the top of the lamp.
While the visual benefits of finials are well-known from the above-described application, the use of finials has been limited primarily to the top of a table lamp. The visual benefits of finials are not known to have extended to other utilitarian devices such as night lights, as there is no ready means to attach a finial.